Planets
into the skies of Can Town.]] Session Constants *Skaia, a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential". Under its thick atmosphere lies The Battlefield, a planet that changes every time a player enters the medium with a prototyped sprite. It's here that a war between Prospit and Derse takes place, which Prospit must always lose. *Prospit, a planet that orbits Skaia like a moon. Home to half of the players' dream selves and the forces of light, and ruled by the White Queen. Prospit's moon passes through the atmosphere of Skaia, allowing Prospitian dream selves to see the future in the clouds. *Derse, a planet that orbits beyond The Veil. Home to the other half of the players' dream selves and the forces of darkness, and ruled by the Black Queen. The Horrorterrors, who reside in the Furthest Ring, whisper advice to Dersite dream selves. Kid Session *John's planet is the Land of Wind and Shade. This has his associated element of wind in the name, which also links into "Heir of Breath". Its Consorts are Salamanders. *Rose's planet is the Land of Light and Rain. The "rain" in the name refers to her element of water, whilst the "light" is taken directly from her title, the Seer of Light. Its Consorts are unknown, but speculated to be Turtles. *Dave's planet is the Land of Heat and Clockwork. The "heat" refers to Dave's element of fire, whilst "clockwork" is based on Dave's title, the "Knight of Time". Its Consorts are Crocodiles. *Jade's planet is completely unkown, because she is such an oddball. It will apparently have a volcano on it (possibly the one from her island), and its name will presumably have words relating to "space" and "earth" in. When the Peregrine Mendicant tried to monitor Jade, she saw a short glimpse of what looked like snow on the ground. Troll Session *Karkat's planet is the Land of Pulse and Haze. It's full of dark jagged rocks and an endless sea of blood. *Terezi's planet's name is unknown. However, it appears to be a green, hazy wasteland covered in ruins. *Tavros's planet is the Land of Sand and Zephyr. It is a windy, golden-skied, reddish-green desert with occasional windmills. Its consorts are some sort of Lizards. *Vriska's planet is the Land of Maps and Treasure. It is an ocean, presumably with other jungle islands, that has a antiquated map for a sky. *Equius's planet is the Land of Caves and Silence. It is a vast blue desert-like planet with an enormous system of caverns and waterfalls. *Aradia's planet is the Land of Quartz and Melody. It's covered in enormous quartz crystals of blue and violet hues, and golden pointed structures. *Feferi's planet is the Land of Dew and Glass. Its surface has giant blades of grass and other plants growing on it, and its atmosphere is made of some sort of glass. Others *Earth, where humans come from. You should know this already. Reduced to a desert wasteland as a result of Sburb being released. Home to the exiles in the year 2422. Its First Guardian is (probably) Becquerel. *Alternia, the Trolls' home planet. Home to the Midnight Crew and the Felt after its apocalypse. Its First Guardian is Doc Scratch. It is unknown if it comes from the same universe as Earth. Category:Homestuck Category:Location Category:Location - Homestuck Category:Weird Plot Shit